


Restrict Chains Undone

by FlouBelora



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Im new to tags idk how they work, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Lives, a dark canon idea for my oc, might not continue this or give it a second part, monk - Freeform, not sorry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlouBelora/pseuds/FlouBelora
Summary: Fate has it cruel mostly to heroes. This doesn't exclude Ixca, rather let loose something dark and free inside of her soul, just for her to try something in the thought to bring the soul of the Scions to their vessels on the Source. Perhaps was better she walked out of the Crystarium quicker, than to have allow the events that would occur to change her fully.





	Restrict Chains Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here. Have started several other shorts with Ixca, but never finished them as I have none to share them with and hear others opinions. If you enjoy it, leave kudos and comment.

Oh how the strings of those we were once close with can bring the horrors of our own soul.

Its was exactly made this day start the misery of the young Elf monk- Warrior of Darkness and vanisher of the lights grip on Norvant. It did not so with how the sky was clearing from the small pour down of the morning and clouds lingered around to give what shade they could. May it would cause heat later, yet it was refreshing and much cooler, much as the representation of the First Shard hero small hell onto her. Said Elezen remained under the blankets on her inn room, reserved for her only.

Just to stumble over the edge of the comfortable mattress by several knocks on her doors "Ah!"

The door opened and in came the female Leveilluer, smug smile on her lips at seeing her close friend on the floor, shaking sleep off her. "If I didn’t knew any better, this proves to me how you were still asleep. Ixca, there 2 more bells before mid-day" she exclaims with hands on her waist sides. Standing up, said Warrior of Darkness, Ixca Kemblade just looked down at her fellow companion and yawns. If was not her fault for arriving late at night to the first after delivering 300 orders for the Ishgard Restoration in Firmament. She still feels bad for waking G'raha to help her travel to them. Pretty sure the tip of her fingers are slightly red, numb and a little swollen from how thousands of times they must have been hurt by the needle.

Now starting to get to her, drowsy and walking past Alisaie, she digs her inventory bag, sleep confusing her on her searching. A glassy cool surface rubs against her aching fingertips and grabs it, sighing in relief grabbing her oil skin glass container and unplugging the cork of it. With a small portion on her palm, she begins rubbing her hands carefully in it, hissing at small burning sensation on her fingers. Finally over with it, she looks to the Red Mage elf, finally directing her "Sorry Ali. My fingers were aching me badly as soon I woke up. So you came to get me?" She asked while doing her daily morning stretches, going then with doing a split as the other answers.

"Well yes. Alphinaud was getting ill thoughts of not seeing you yet this morning. Considering you told of returning by today." She compels to tell as herself watches the hero of two worlds bends herself as much she can forward still in the split position. This just unset her on how her friend was so elastic or flexible, the idea of asking her secret on it is done.

"Is he? Well, I'll go say hi, calm him and go on. I came in late night from just delivering three-hundred orders for the Ishgard Restoration" she explains now sitting with her legs open wide, stretching her hand to one of her feet.

Shock was visible in Alisaie face at hearing what she has been told "300 orders?! That would explain you sleeping in and reaching in for the skin oil. Alright, I'll leave you be. My idiotic brother would be in the Cabinet of Curiosity." She tells before reaching the doorknob, peeking her head from behind her before telling something to Ixca "Slap Alphinaud in my stead" then disappears behind the door with a snicker at her silly request.

Chuckling while watching the younger elf leave, the blonde warrior Elezen stands up now ready to then start putting in her clothes. Thanks to the glamour crystals, her armor was now just the simple Eastern Lady Togi dress was fortune enough to purchase on the market. Sliding the beautiful yet simple Far East white dress, she adds the dress arm jewelry on, sliding a soft silk short skirt under it with its combination of white thighs. Finally sitting by the edge of her bed, she slides on the long also white No.2 Type B boots who also reached her thighs, going up adjusting again to the damn heels of them, walking carefully to get used to it again to the mirror table. Guiding herself with her own reflection, she begins doing the braid on one side, traveling it over her forehead under her long fangs then around a high ponytail to let it tied on her shoulder blades. With a nod, she exits her room, on the walk to see the political elf Leveilluer while putting on her battle accessories.

Sliding inside quietly to no interrupt the people who are reading, sends the door to close slowly with the heel of her boot. Betting her luck, Ixca goes up the twirl of stairs, bowing slight to the library's master as she spots white hair with a blue ribbon on a braid. Alphinaid was a tad slow to then realize someone beside him, showing his startle reaction to the Warrior of Darkness as she chuckles at him. Embarrassment tinted his check in a soft shade of pink as he avoided her face, as if he were a seven-summer old boy looking at his crush. Yet it fades as he observes her sitting down in front of him, "That was some scare you gave me Ixca. Hopefully you won't come to that choice again in the future. As well, I am fully glad you have returned as you promised." he compels with a warm smile to the elder Elezen friend.

Nodding as her fingers run on the hard yet smooth front of a tome beside her, she replies "Aye, I did. Bit late but had to deliver orders for the Ishard Reconstruction facility in Firmament. Sorry to I worried you. Came back late so I woke up late" she confesses as he hums to said words from his friend.

"Ah I see. Suppose you're not the only one with these, or else you would have been in worse shape right now. Im glad that Lord Commander is pushing forward the nation to the future he promised for all, people's and dragons together" he confessed with the softest smile his soul could faster on this made up vessel. With small couple of years since the end of the end of the Dragonsong, the male twin Elezen missed Ishgard, for it has become a second home to him. Once on foot in the Source again, he would drop Lord Edmont a visit.

The Warrior of Light chuckles at it, her eyes reading the tomes short explanation on what it is about "Indeed he does. Once in a while have to knock him up back on his toes as I go by there. If Lucia weren't there, I wouldn't be here but putting him together again. To end it here, have heard the next operation will be in few weeks. Aside that, nothing more important I believe" the blonde monk tells as she stands up swiftly, grinning to the younger boy next to her.

With red note stick on the edge of the open page the tome was on, he shuts it and stands up beside her. Alphinaud proceeds to gather the rest and bow courteously to her "That sounds wonderful. Unfortunate, I must return with the Crystal Exarch. Once our business is concluded, I hope to see you again. Would like to hear everything that has happened in the Source" he says before heading out.

Now alone, she things on what to do while being on the First. The list was huge, but Ixca preferred to do small things of it a day, considering the limit of items she can only get here, unlike back home. Leaving the Cabinet of Curiosity, the lass wanders around and pick the option of not doing anything today. It felt perfect to relax. With a growl coming from her middle, reminder of how breakfast was skipped has her on the move. Standing in front of the culinary shop, Ixca exchanges some miso pork soup for gil. Sitting on some nearby stairs, she eats the whole thing, enjoying the flavor of the miso as well tasting the seasoning on the pork pieces. It almost felt like when she was in Ul'dah or Kugane, the memory of sellers yelling out their menu to attract customers, she being one they catch in interest to how they cooked it from others. Her tendency was to explore who put more flavor and great spices on its plates. Such as miso pork soup or mabo curry, two of her favorite dishes to remind her of home sweet home of her childhood. Now it got the better of her to analyze it, thinking how her old man was handling the farm and her mother on the small harvest of the towns with the other citizens.

Perhaps, a visit would not could her like the Ascians try to do so.

Throwing away the empty bowl in a trash can, she goes by around more the Crystarium, zone out as she enjoyed not having to do anything for the moment. It didn't felt any better as Ixca knew these perfect silent alone moments lead to a bad omen or something bad to happen. Was figured it out by her halfway travelling with Estinien and Ysayle to talk with one of the greatest wyrm on Coerthas nation. Not just that, a feeling or a forgotten voice whispers this on her own thoughts, like hers but- it was different in a way she could not comprehend. What if, maybe, she really was the Amourite who drop out of the Council in the last days before the apocalypse of Amaurot and its people? If she really was, that would explain that forgotten voice, thou it cannot be, as her soul rings out at that it is not the case. Just what was wrong with herself?

A bell comes by and soon, would it all crash down.

As soon she thought to head to the remaining illusion of the old Amaurot, perhaps to see if her soul reaches out to the spell, a voice stopped her dead in track. Turning halfway over, she can see a waving young Mi'qote boy as he jogged to her. Now catch up to her, she can tell he has almost run a marathon to find her, seeing how he relied his hands on his knees benched forward, panting out of breath. Gathering on who he could be, the young lad possessed short brown curly hair above his shoulders, same colors going with his ears and tail. He dressed as an engineer, from the light brown nut color slack pants with pockets, a dark blue sea sleeve shirt under a chest vest, combined with a small grey jacket open on top of it all, dark brown fighting laces boots on he wears. Slowly, the very same one stands up clear and greeted her, his yellow eyes shining to her "Warrior of Darkness. It is a pleasure to be in your presence. Rather, I would require said presence for something I have come up with. Oh right, where did my manners go?" he stop so to hit his head softly with the bottom of his palms "My name is Hun'shi, second hand in the team investing the things we recovered when you took care of the fiends in The Twinning" the Mi'qote finished then saluting to her.

Nodding at his representation, she waves for him to drop it "Pleasure all mine Hun'shi, theres no need for formality. Please continue" she tells him, leaning on her left leg with a hand on her waist.

Grinning like a kid who was told he can have the candy he asked for, he begins where he drops off "Miss Kemblade. I have created a striking dummy which reads the level of strength. Perhaps with said data, the Crystal Exarch would find a way to send your colleagues back home. If your body can travel here with its soul by said secret force you haven’t told us, then maybe it can show us something more in how it is you fight. The striking dummy is also designed to turn and swing as you keep going at it. Please Warrior of Darkness. The data might be what the Crystal Exarch need to send your colleagues home" Hun'shi explains now unaware of his tail lashing rapidly behind him, telling his idea with excitement with believe it would help them.

Holding her chin in deep though, it stops her train of thought of where she was gone go several seconds ago. If so, perhaps she truly could help them outside of fighting, the Elezen monk wouldn't save them by woodchopping or sewing. It has a chance to prevail fruit on this search to get them back to the Source onto their bodies, that was enough to lure her into it, not knowing how this will trigger something inside her soul. Her mind now focused on this, not hearing said distant forgotten voice, growling how she will regret it all. Rather, said growling quiets down as Ixca agreed to help Hun'shi, then being guided by him to the test area.

How a small crowd gather, she wasn't sure if finding out how was the brightest of ideas. Maybe The Exedra wasn't a good place to hold the test, now her muscle stretching were a bit stiff at the feeling of several citizens coming to observe. Never been one for a huge crowd, it bothered her at it prevents her to be alert always, even when she is calm and collected. The ill thoughts begin to invade her, on how she should have been this alerted back in the banquet Ul'dah all those years ago, she could have reflected the spear of ether and save Haurchefant, to have been fasted to hold Ilbert so Papalymo would still be alive by Lyse side. But again, she couldn't change what has happened, no matter how much she pleaded the Mother Crystal to.

As she stood now adjusting her wrist accessory, she spots the group of the Scions in front line, sending supportive smiles to her direction. With a small wave back, she could feel relaxed more now, this is all for them, and maybe a little for her. Suddenly, Hun'shi returns with a Lalafell fellow, one with grey sideburns and dressed as a scientist, alchemist headgear on as he greeted her with a bow. Most likely the head leader on the expedition team. In return she nods to turn to the brunette feline boy in front of her. He clearly was holding a technical tablet, for he keep pressing its screen and high noises came from it. With drags of his fingers across the tablets screen, he looks up to her with a excited grin "I have been setting it because of few minor errors, but its good to go. As soon you approach, it shall began recording and gathering data. Do not worry to break it, has been made with the the strongest stuff there is, from other artifacts in The Twnning."

Hearing grants her a chance to go all out on something that isn't a giant primal like or a sin eater.

Shortly after, she sees how the Scions are accompanied by G'raha Tia, the Crystal Crystal Exarch by their side. His soft smile bringers her memories of the expedition to explore the Crystal Tower. Outside of it, she would invite him to hunts hosted by adventurers she has helped and backwards for her. The red headed feline boy would make the weirdest expression and just laugh at it until she was on her back wheezing. How those good times ended, with him entering a sleeping state alongside the Tower, so none could use it on the people of Eorzea. The days after, she began to hate him, yet that hate was a mask for how she felt as if she lost another colleague- a friend who understood her. Sadness and its fellow counterpart Doubt flooded her for the couple of weeks, until she was pulled again as Ishgard requested the help of the Warrior of Light on the Steps of Faith, from a new horde of dragons. From time to time, it would come to her, yet she decided to look forward, hopping she would see him again in the future.

Now, they we're both in a world of its original which seems to be 100 years ahead of it. Ironic.

Courteously to the small people here to observer their savior, it was fair she did the traditional monk bow to them all and twirl around to face the striking dummy. Said thing looked more peculiar, it was a dark coal grey metal one, just a flashy one. Crossing her arms over her chest as she holds her Relic Weapon, she remains still as a mountain, eyes closed and quiet. With emptying her mind, both Dark and Light chakras open and flow through her fully. Sensing all were almost open, she begins inhaling and exhaling, it suits so it flows more correctly through her whole body and reach her soul. Few feet away, the Oracle of Light watched in amazed on how she felt the ether on her elder flows like a calm river in spring, it reaching a sort of peak. Poking on her father to get his attention was all she needed to do as she asks "What is she doing? Ixca hasn't done anything yet"

Thancred just looks down at her with a smirk then back to his old friend, crossing his arms "Wait for it...she is getting ready. She has told us, Ixca is opening her chakras" he tells, noticing by the corner of his eye how his daughter looks back confused and interested deeply.

Lowering her arms to her side in a slow pace, the blonde Elezen Monk takes a deeply breath. Hold in, she jumps to her stance, the next she stepped closed enough to the dummy, The Forbidden Chakra channeled to her left arm. Hitting it in the center of the striking dummy, the energy explodes around her hand at the impact, startling all watching her. And so, it began. She continued to hit the target with evading the arms that turned to her as she hit one in return. Between blocking the arms swing to hers from hitting or blocking another. Side steps to its side with another hit, then bend down to evade and used the Dragon Kick again there.

Without noticing how this was getting to the Savior, a mist clouding her though and mind. Ixca feels lighter, if she was dancing, like the dancer who was teaching her on the Dancer class job. Different it was, this run deeper, like snake slithering to the core of her soul, its trail spreading like wildfire through her. It wasn't venom, but something else or someone, guiding her every action. This was as if she was a controlled, guiding her to how do it, as if it wasn't bad. Yet it changed as a voice slowly sounded on her mind. An unfamiliar one, the Elezen lass has never heard it on her life, it’s not the forgotten one that rang and growled inside her ether, soul and heart. Evade. Down. Like they were commands buried, hidden deep within her like buttons, by just saying them, she cannot go against them. The more she listened, guide and told to, her very soul would begin to drift apart slightly, rather that was the impression, to bring to light something from within Ixca. This result to how her fighting began to change, less of her normal attacks, to more robotic, strict and wild attacks. It did not go by unseen. Hun'shi looked at the technical tablet, eyes almost out of their socket, the numbers rising by the second and the data wasn't showing much sense. It began to make high pitch noises in warning, worrying more as he didn't understood some of these warning.

_'Faster. Evade. Harder. Attack. Sidestep. Faster! Block. Dodge. Attack. Down. Harder!'_

With blind eyes but magnificent vision of all via ether, Y'shtola fur on her ears and tail began get puff up at what she was sensing and seeing. She observed how, another shard of a soul inside her friend spread through her, believing it is the reason of the Monk sudden change. "What...is this? Something- no, someone, resides inside Ixca and as she fights more, they spread slowly onto her...yet it also shows a shade of herself. What's happening...?" Was all she could whisper and mutter, the Astrologer Elezen hearing this in shock fear, noting now too on her friend's behavior. Now, she attacked as if the dummy were an actual enemy who keep coming more at her, her eyes peeled yet distant and empty ice blue.

**_'Again! Evade! Attack. Dodge. Block. Counter. Use knee. Faster! Harder!'_ **

Ixca Kemblade seemed gone, her self-followed more the commands the voice gave her, a switch that has been flipped and can’t be stopped until the Elezen wouldn't be able to keep going. Just how far that is to her, it strikes the Scions at seeing her grunt, growl and snarl with all faster harder strikes. The forgotten voice began to howl and scream, snarled to stop, for she would regret it. But she did not, only listened to the voice on her thoughts on every part of it, its commands going still and following them.

The brunette engineer Mi'qote started freaking out as countless red warnings flash on the screen of the tablet "Ixca! Thats enough! Or it will break!" yells to her but no responds.

_**'FASTER! QUICKER! EVADE! DOWN! BEHIND STEP! HARDER! DO YOU CALL YOURSELF A SAVIOR?! QUICKER! ATTACK! BLOCK! NECK PUNCH! DODGE!'** _

Sensing it was enough, he stepped forward "Stop my friend! Thou art will snap if you follow through! Halt thy actions!" The Archor please to his dear companion, worrying as ye again she ignores those around he, as if the Warrior of Darkness wasn't there or they were there. He noticed how the ex Rogue told hold of the handle grip on his gunblade in a steady stance giving a warning, clearly giving away he didn't want to do this. "Enough Ixca! Stop! Don't force my hand" the white haired Hyur yells, his finger gripping more the weapons handle. Then twin younger Elezens accompanying him in worry fear.

"Ixca!" "My friend!"

With a pulled back hand, chakra travels to it in gathering, the rest of her body feeling faint and empty, like all energy dropped then gather on her first. It remained, still charging. Sensing it fuller, Ixca now can see clear something. That forgotten voice...was hers. Yet, she didn't know who was the voice who gave her orders her very self being could not go against or deny. Not just that, the voices brought her a hurting feeling on her heart, so big- it began to drift her back to her sense.

_**'STRIKE IT DOWN!!'** _

With just mere inches from her weapon making contact with the dummy, she returns, stopping in time. Thou it wasn't enough, as the force she gathers around herself and right hand, it went against it. The chakra force with her own was enough to break the dummy to tiny bits, the undamaged left force went behind it and destroyed several things. Such as, damaging the wall with open spread cracks, glass shattered, materials destroyed or broken. The crowd stood in fear but also shock, not knowing what to think of the hidden amazing potential power the Warrior of Darkness harvests, among themselves whispering away of it. Panting as she felt returning to ground, Ixca can only see her hands tremble as her body was tensed and shaken. Fear. She would have felt it several, like when she fought Zenos first time or when the corrupted Light was about to burst and transform her into the biggest worst Lightwarden the first Shard could fear. But now, it was fear of herself, of what has taken over her to have done all of this. The Monk was a force to be reckon with, now she sees that, many things brewing in the spit of her stomach. It was too much, she thought she was going to puke it all out, the urging feeling there. Wrapping her arms around herself, her head turns to her companions, scared of what she will see on them.

They were scared and fear hold them still, staring her still as frightened moogles. Fear holds them.

She should have listened. With what strength she gather and forced on her feet, she stumble a little before dashing off to The Ocular, not listening to some of her friends calling out to her, including little Ryne. The people whispered more louder, Hun'shi worming on the technical tablet as it has gotten very hot, yet the data was collected. Problem was now, as it was unclear what it was or what it meant, readings he has never seen. As he comes close to the Crystarium guider, he himself ask the people to continue along, watching as the crowd broke and scattered. He asked the second hand engineer to write down everything and bring it over to him, excusing himself from the Scions as he went to the Ocular.

Inside, the shaken to the core Ixca stood as she asked him to send her back for now. He oblige and watched sadly, how broken Ixca looked as she left the First to the Source. G'raha Tia only prayed she would recover from whatever it was that has come onto her back there.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but it wouldn't go away until i write it, even more to share it. Hopefully you all liked it. Have a nice day!


End file.
